Who Are You? Sequel to 'Prisoner'
by danceofghosts
Summary: One-shot. Year 2080: Alucard arrives in Japan to attend Mina's funeral and finds out that someone has kept his promise…


Notes:

- This is a one-shot sequel to an Alucard/Soma fic I wrote called 'Prisoner', and it is set 40 years later.

- This story explores the idea of reincarnation.

- Feedback would be nice!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Who Are You?<span>**

(Year: 2080)

"Dr. Mina Hakuba fought valiantly in the battle against the recent CV5 epidemic, staying close to her patients until she herself succumbed to the virus..."

Alucard stood somberly in his black suit, listening to the eulogy, his face blank and unreadable. A few sniffs and quiet sobs echoed around him, but he simply felt a calm assurance that she was at peace, because he knew that that was the way she wanted to go. The last time he visited her at the hospital, she had told him that she had no regrets, and that it was her duty to put others' lives before her own.

Alucard's mind drifted off for a moment, recalling those twinkling, kind eyes, that face that had aged so gracefully, that melodious voice that always stayed cheerful for the sake of others.

"…Dr. Mina will always be remembered as an excellent, dedicated and compassionate doctor who had devoted her entire life to caring for the sick. May her hard work and sacrifice be an inspiration to us all, and may she rest in eternal peace."

Alucard stepped forward and respectfully placed the flowers into her coffin, and then he took a final look at her before the journey to the crematorium.

_Farewell, Mina._

It was all over in half a day. After the urn containing her ashes was placed into the grave and the subsequent memorial service had ended, Alucard began to make his way out of the cemetery without so much as a backward glance. There was no point lingering around. The dhampir was accustomed to attending the funerals of those he knew, and he prided himself on keeping his emotional detachment. He had also long ceased to visit graves because that triggered unwelcome emotions in him. There was a time when he considered himself a callous man, but uncountable reminders of the impermanence of human life had taught him that the best way to live was to let go.

_Being able to let go is good._

He hastened his footsteps, remembering that his flight back to Romania was in a few hours' time. The train station was some distance away, and he felt a dull weariness sinking into his bones as he walked. He had endured the condemning rays of the sun all afternoon, and was now suffering the consequences. Feeling a searing headache consume him, he slunk into a nearby alleyway for temporary respite.

Rain suddenly began to trickle down, the drops of water pelting his skin like tiny needles, drawing a hiss of discomfort from him. It had been some time since he had been exposed to the elements like this. The dhampir thought that six hundred years of existence would have made him impervious to anything, but apparently some things never changed. He leaned against the wall of the alleyway and raised one hand to his forehead. A few moments' rest was all he needed before continuing his way.

_Just a minor annoyance._

The light drizzle soon stopped, and the sun was now perched right above him, beating down on him like a disapproving hammer. A wave of dizziness rushed through him and he bent over slowly and squeezed his eyes shut, flaxen hair falling loosely over his colorless face.

"Are you alright, Mister?"

The sound of the voice made Alucard's eyes snap open. The teenager standing before him was staring at him with curiosity, as if he were an alien of some sort. Alucard blinked once, twice, his mind trying to register what he was seeing. The teen was dressed casually in tee-shirt and jeans, but what caught Alucard's attention was his silvery-white hair framing his delicate oval face, and the clear, sapphire eyes surrounded by soft lashes like petals on a flower. Those incredible blue eyes, gazing innocently into his.

The dhampir felt his heartbeat speed up. He swallowed and tried to maintain his composure. "I'm fine. It's nothing," he replied, wondering if the sunstroke was causing him to have hallucinations.

"Are you sure? You look terrible, like a ghost." The silver-haired youth remarked bluntly. "Are you a tourist? I could take you to the nearby clinic," he offered.

_That voice... those features look exactly like... it really is him._

"No, thank you. I'll be fine. I'm just… "

The sun shifted behind the clouds, lifting its weight off the dhampir's pounding head. He stared dazedly into those familiar eyes. Those shimmering pools of blue were pulling him into its depths, opening the floodgates of memories within him.

_Soon, I will be free._

_I just want to know, Adrian... have you ever loved me?_

_Remember me, always._

"Er, Mister, are you… crying?" The youth's face was inches away from Alucard, watching him with a mixture of concern and amusement.

Alucard lowered his face and cursed under his breath. "I'm not. Don't be rude, boy," he muttered.

"Sure, whatever," he shrugged. "Since you obviously don't need my help, I'll be on my way." He turned around to go.

"Wait." The dhampir jerked his head up.

"What?"

Alucard drew a deep breath and spoke, his normally calm, deep voice quivering ever so slightly. "Mind if I borrow your shoulder for a while?"

"Huh?" Those azure eyes widened in puzzlement.

Without a further word, Alucard reached out, grabbed the boy and crushed him against his own body. _He's indeed real; he's here in flesh and blood._ Alucard's powerful arms locked around the slender figure tightly as if his eternal life would end if he let go. A warm feeling seeped through him as he felt the pulse coursing through the boy's veins, the pulse of a pure and untainted soul.

"Ow! What the fuck are you doing? I can't breathe!" The teenager gasped, struggling futilely to escape the iron embrace of the man.

Alucard held on to him securely, running his fingers through the soft snowy hair. He remained in that position for a few moments, his towering frame bent over the boy, weeping silently. The blood-tinged tears flowed freely down his face, pattering onto the ground, and he was careful not to get any on the boy's shirt. "I missed you," he whispered.

"What the- I don't even know you. Let go of me," he spoke into Alucard's shirt.

The sky had darkened and the rain was coming back, this time a little heavier. The dhampir released his arms and took a step back. "I'm sorry. I just came from a funeral," he said, his voice nearly lost in the soft fall of rain.

"Oh, I see." the teenager glanced at him awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

The thousands of words swirled around in Alucard's head, but he was unable to form anything coherent. At last, he managed a sentence. "I'm… really happy to see you again."

"Huh? You're weird. You need to see a doctor," the youth said as he slowly backed away from the dhampir, while furtively checking to make sure his wallet was still in his pocket.

Alucard made no further move to touch him. His lips folded into a slight smile as he watched the boy disappear through the streets, the sound of his voice still echoing in his mind. He was just an ordinary kid, nothing more. And because of that, Alucard was truly happy for him.

**~End**


End file.
